Unredeemed Assassin
by williewildcat
Summary: Two years ago a mission in Arkhangelsk went terribly wrong leaving one of the Order dead...or so they thought. When a new threat to the Order emerges, Desmond and the others learn the past didn't die as once believed. Defying his father's orders, Desmond is determined to get his partner back! Cross/OC; Desmond/OC
1. Prologue: Arkangelesk

_**A/N: **_Don't own anyone in AC verse except for my OC who is overworked but thrives on the reviews, alerts, and adds

Yeah yeah I know another one right? But those of you who know me on here know that I get an idea when I hit a bump with my other stories and I run with it. Besides there are NOT enough stories with Cross in here!

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually this calm."

Desmond earned a sharp jab of an elbow in between his ribs for his crack. Alex watched her friend and brother grimace at the abrupt hit but he would survive.

"It's nothing special Des; just another assault against our good friends at Abstergo. Besides we have to maintain calm minds and bodies."

"She's right son," William added to the conversation. "We cannot afford to be weak or show weakness."

"Yeah yeah I get it; I've heard it a million times before." The younger Miles rolled his eyes.

"And you haven't listened a million times before. This is why I send you with Alex."

"Someone has to babysit your ass," she snickered from beneath the lid of her navy blue Braves ball cap. While Desmond preferred his white hoodie, Alex chose an unorthodox method to conceal her face. It served the same purpose. "I mean really, back in Phoenix-"

"Hey I was perfectly able to take on Daniel Cross alone!"

"Right," his partner grinned wider. "And you were so well adept that you let him corner you in that office building."

"Alright that's enough!" William shot up, his voice sharp demanding their attention. This wasn't the time for childish games! Their cavalier attitudes was grating on his nerves. "Shaun," the de facto Mentor raised an eyebrow at the ginger Brit who straightened up from the chair he had been anchored at for the last several hours.

"Yes alright well we received confirmation from our reconnaissance that Abstergo is housing a Piece of Eden inside a vault located here," his finger tapped on the center of the screen. "What it is we don't precisely know. But what we do know is that there are guards positioned at each entrance and the security system was recently upgraded. I can't imagine why," his eyes narrowed at the Americans who traded innocent looks and shrugs.

"Hey it wasn't us," Desmond couldn't suppress his smirk.

"Damn it Desmond this is serious!" William growled irritably. "They know it was us."

"Too bad Cross didn't eat it either." Desmond caught the feminine hands angrily curling and uncurling at mention of the former Assassin turned Templar. Her demeanor went from bubbly to rage at mention of the Templar. "I still owe him for that little parting gift he gave me in Quebec."

William saw the glint of rage scream the fall silent in the icy rings. No one argued that she had the right to the Master Templar's hide and Desmond was more than willing to be an accomplice in achieving that goal. It had taken her two months to recover from Quebec: A gunshot wound that pierced her right lung and came to rest millimeters from her heart. The bullet had been intended for Desmond but Alex had pivoted around, shielding his body with her smaller form allowing the hollow point to rip into her chest.

The ugly jagged ribbon stood out on her pale but smooth skin, between the breasts before vanishing under the right one.

"We leave here for Arkhangelsk, Russia at 0600. Harlan has a flight chartered for us."

Alex blinked and focused on William who was looking point blank at her. Steel met ice as the other hardened his or her glance.

"So who's going on this expedition?" It wasn't necessary for Desmond to ask but with William and Harlan at the helm it never hurt to ask.

"You and Alex will lead the strike team through the ventilation system and into the main atrium which is located on the other side of the door separating the chamber from the rest of the building."

"And what about you William? I can't imagine you sitting along the sideline while the rest of the team is on the field."

"Harlan and I will be positioned in an adjacent location monitoring everything."

"You mean making sure we don't fuck things up," Desmond snorted.

"Don't speak to me in that tone Desmond," William angrily shook a finger in his son's direction. Alex Rebecca and Shaun could feel the tension thickening in the room; it was so thick that a blade could cut clean through it.

"Well it's the truth! Ever since the day I was born it was 'Desmond do this or Desmond do it again! Desmond it's not good enough!' You were more worried about the fucking Order than you were about me! You're more concerned about that goddamn artifact than you are us!"

"Des-" Alex squeezed his arm but the younger Miles refused to back off. He abruptly jerked his arm loosening her grip. "Desmond come on don't do this."

"I was never good enough! No matter what I did!"

Alex was pushing her body against Desmond's, feeling her feet plant against the stone slabs. She was not about to referee between the Miles men. Her eyes looked pleadingly to Rebecca and Shaun for help.

"All my life I was treated like I didn't exist! Never once did you say one good thing to me! Always negative when it came out of your mouth!"

"Perhaps we should turn in it's getting late," Shaun lightheartedly injected but his feeble attempt was too little too late.

"What is your problem Desmond?! Alex seems to get it so why don't you?"

"What's wrong with me? How about the fact we're outnumbered! How about the fact that our numbers have been depleted; you said that yourself! Alex has a scar where a bullet meant for ME nearly KILLED her! And you have the gall to ask what's my problem!?"

"Desmond," William took another step towards him. His teeth were grinding against one another clenching the muscles in his jaw. "Before all of this you wasted away in a shitty apartment with a pointless job! A bartender! Seriously! You behavior was that of a six year old's. While you were sulking all of us were fighting to change things for the better!"

"We're just another Templar plot twist! When you came back you never once said a civil thing to me! And while you were 'nice' to us you wanted us to blindly jump in and possibly get killed for some magical gadget! And you didn't say one thing about Alex nearly having her lung blasted from her chest but when she gets better you needed her to get right back up and do it all over again! Be the good little soldier! Don't question orders!"

William blinked, feeling his anger rising higher until it simmered beneath the surface. Desmond shoved Alex to the side and closed the space between him and his father.

"I thought things would be different with you because you're my FATHER! But I was wrong! You didn't care what happened to Clay! It was all about what the Order wanted! Did you even apologize to Alex?! Did you ever once console her as she grieved? You weren't there in Rome for the funeral! Rebecca Shaun and I were there for her! She was slipping from us but YOU DIDN'T CARE!"

"Desmond it's alright," Alex shook her head and continued tugging on his arm. The mention of the former Abstergo subject sliced across her soul like a dull knife. Jesus how she missed him even now! He wouldn't want to see this.

"No Alex it's not! Clay was a pawn! I'm just a goddamn pawn! We're all fucking pawns! It turns out you're no better than the FUCKING TEMPLARS!"

Time and motion seemed to slow as William's arm pulled back then shot forward, slamming front and top of his fist into the bottom right of Desmond's jaw. The impact of the strike sent Desmond off balance with Rebecca and Alex steadying him.

"What the fuck William!?" Alex stood up while Desmond pressed the back of his wrist to his bottom lip. Her lips were contorted into an anguished snarl. Like angry jackal she lunged for William. "What the HELL is YOUR problem!?"

"Don't you EVER equate me to those bastards again! Do you hear me!?"

"Well sometimes we can't tell the difference between the two William!"

"How dare you say that to me Alexandra," His index finger jabbed the air around her face.

"How dare you! My family did not sacrifice themselves just so you can bully us around and hit people!" Alex's voice strained as she waged battle with the rage within. Her throat was aching, turning raw from the shouting match.

"Everything I have done has been for HIM! Maybe I pushed you all a little too hard; asked for too much. But DO NOT forget what is at stake here! You of all people should be painfully aware of that Alexandra."

"Alex don't," Rebecca hurried around Desmond as the former approached their leader. Traces of red webbing mapped the whites of her eyes as the tears started well along the edges.

"Fuck you William; take your holier than thou attitude and shove it up your self-righteous ass! You wanna take a swing at me too like you did Desmond!? Go right ahead but guess what: I DO hit back!"

"Stand down and get back to work Alexandra." William's tone and posture wavered. He was growing tired of these regular spats with his son; especially when Alexandra was involved. The young woman was one of their best operatives and now he could feel his control slipping. He placed the cause upon her lineage, knowing she sometimes had reservations regarding the Assassins and Templars.

"I've had enough of your bullshit William. .HELL!"

No one dared to stop Alex, instead allowing for her to have room to cool off. It had been hard on her these last two years.

"You're such an asshole," Desmond spat at his father before turning his back and leaving. Rebecca stood with mouth agape while Shaun fidgeted nervously.

"That was awkward. I'm going to pretend I didn't see anything," Shaun put his nose to grindstone and resumed tiptoeing around Abstergo's databases.

* * *

Desmond paused at the door, lifting his hand but hesitated.

_Dad really rubbed the salt in the wound this time. I'm surprised she didn't hit him. I wouldn't have blamed her. He was such a dick._

"Alex," he shortly rapped on the door. "It's Desmond. Can I come in?"

Silence saturated his ears; moments passed before he received his answer.

"Yeah."

The door creaked at first then hushed the further it was pushed. Desmond could see the light on the stand was the only source illuminating the modest room. A single chair rested in a corner as the stand was perched left of the bed. His footsteps were even, announcing his presence but Alex didn't lift her head. Desmond's heart sank at the state of his friend. Alex was slumped against the headboard with her knees trapped between the circle of her arms and chest while her chin was nestled atop her arms. She had been crying. A light glaze of pink coated her eyes with a complimentary ring of darker rose lining the outer edges.

"I'm sorry about what he said."

Alex's eyes gravitated up to his. She sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Don't even apologize for that bastard Desmond. We're the ones who put our asses on the line yet he treats us like work horses. Never a thank you or any word of encouragement comes from his mouth. I used to do what he said without questioning why. But now, now I wonder if we aren't losing this war. Is it worth risking more and more?"

"Why are you saying this? Alex you never doubted the Order."

"Not until after Clay was killed. I-I didn't know what was up or what was down or hell what was right or wrong anymore. I just functioned like a robot; I went through the motions but felt nothing. It was then I began to think about what it was we are really fighting for."

"You sound like me." Desmond let out a humorless laugh. "It's why I ran away. I was sick of being bossed around, training, training, and more training until I couldn't move. I wanted to see what was out there. I HATED being trapped on The Farm knowing what was out there."

"Did you find what it was you were looking for?"

"Not exactly," Desmond rubbed the back of his neck. "But it was better than South Dakota."

"I think anywhere's better than South Dakota," a brief smile cracked the dour lips. Desmond lightly chuckled. "You didn't have to stick up for me back there. I would've taken a bullet for Rebecca and even Shaun despite him being a stiff ass Brit."

"You nearly died in Quebec," Desmond began to argue but Alex sharply cut him off with a finger to his mouth.

"I would've loathed myself if I didn't do something back there."

Desmond felt the pang of guilt despite himself. He should've been the one hit not her.

"I know I can be a pain in the ass but you Rebecca and Shaun have done so much for me. You trained and worked with me for countless hours; patient and accommodating. You pointed out my strengths and even showed me how to work on my weaknesses. My dad didn't even give me that."

"It's what I do Desmond. I even taught self defense to Shaun and let me tell ya he was no picnic."

Desmond snickered at the image of the Brit's scrawny legs poking through workout shorts while learning grappling moves and getting thrown around by her. He wished he could've been there to see that.

"So are you going to give up? Walk away from everything you fought for?" Desmond chose his words carefully as to not ignite another anger fueled tirade. "I don't want to see you walk away."

_And leave me…_

Alex allowed his arms to slide her across the comforter until she was seated against him. She allowed herself to rest her head on his shoulder. Her arm slipped across his waist with hand linking into the other. To her surprise she felt the callous warmth of his hand lay to rest over hers. The gentle brushing of his fingers made her stomach knot. The weight of her body shifted further into his side until he was nearly leaning against the mattress. He responded with a tighter hold, as if she would be lost if allowed to be released.

"I won't leave." Perfect rings of sapphire gazed up to uncertain mocha depths. "I mean who's gonna keep Shaun in line?" The pouty lips cracked into a wicked grin.

Both broke out into laughter at this. If it was one person Shaun seemed to harbor any sliver of unease about it was the petite brunette.

"Good," Desmond felt the fear expelling from his mind. "Because I don't want you to go."

Alex snuggled into the white hoodie, burying her face in soft worn material. Desmond felt his heart racing at the tight proximity between them. The heat of her body penetrated hoodie and shirt, creating a delicious burning that fanned across his skin. He was hesitant to move, unsure of her response.

"Thanks for being there for me. I mean staying in my room after I was shot. I was out of it but I could still sense you, beside my bed. Thank you."

Desmond felt her shift and maneuver in his embrace until she was shoulder to shoulder. She straightened up placing her hands tenderly on his face with her thumbs absently stroked his cheeks, drawing Desmond further in. The space between them narrowed until their mouths were pressed firmly against one another. It wasn't hard, rough, or demanding unlike a few of the encounter they had shared.

Neither one was willing to break the connection; not just yet. This war with the Templars has shredded their minds bodies and very souls, reducing both to battle weary frames of scars and angst. Clay had been her best friend and confidant but when he had committed suicide by tearing his throat apart with a pen, Alex had been lost. For months she had been in the suffocating sway of depression, spending days and weeks at a time in her room. She wouldn't eat or could sleep for when she dared to close her eyes Clay would be there waiting for her in the darkness.

But then Desmond arrived; hesitant, withdrawn Desmond. With him she found a kindred spirit, one who had been reluctant to be pulled into the War until the War found them; collecting more bodies to be thrown into the bloodshed. Knowing they were trapped in the centuries long struggle, they realized there was no alternative; no exit or running away as it would only find them again and again.

"I know it's been rough for you," Desmond pulled away but continued the soft caresses. "I would've cracked a long time ago."

"No, no you wouldn't have cracked. You underestimate yourself Desmond. When Clay died I thought my world had ended. Every day was a literal struggle; every movement I took was a battle. Then you came."

"I wouldn't say I'm anything great. I was a bartender for chrissakes."

Alex snorted and sadly shook her head. Did he think that low of himself?

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure." He caught sight of the ragged breath and biting of the lower lip. Whatever she had to confide in him it wasn't a simple statement.

"You saved me. I had been contemplating…..things; unpleasant things that no one should ever entertain."

"Oh Jesus Alex! Why?!" Alex grimaced at his panicked tone but he deserved to know.

"Pain," she whispered. "Pain of watching my family die and then losing Clay; I was so alone. No one understood or could begin to comprehend the depths of what was happening to me. I was lost."

"Alex," Desmond tilted her head upward revealing the parade of tears that marched down her face. "Hey, hey you're not alone anymore."

"I-I'm sorry for being so depressing." Her legs propelled her off the edge of the bed and towards the center of the room. "That fight with William ripped some old wounds open."

"Hey my dad isn't Father of the Year. I mean he has about as much emotion as a dead fish."

His lips stretched into a smile as he watched her stumble through the tears. Alex couldn't but help to laugh which came out as a pathetic snort.

"I think you're being too kind Desmond. I'm sure Rebecca told you about the Great Brawl."

"Yeah," he found himself rubbing the back of his neck. "I could only imagine."

"Anyways, I suppose we should crash even though sleeping on the plane is a viable option. I learned to sleep when and where I could; even if it meant listening to Shaun snore. The boy can saw logs."

"I've heard."

"Well if you wanna stay you can."

Before he could answer, the charcoal hued short sleeve shirt was on the floor. She didn't have inhibitions as those went out the window the second she joined the merry band of Assassins. For Desmond it was still taking some getting used to but it was beautiful view. The only exception was the ugly raised trail of light rose that would cause anyone to grimace.

Alex pulled the sweats around her hips, drawing the string tighter around her waist. She peered up to see her companion still in his clothes.

"I suppose that's a yes you'll be staying?"

Patience was her ally, keeping her in place while the novice hurried to peel away the layers of denim and cotton. She secretly admired his form, suspecting some physical activity contributed to the lean legs, arms and torso. She could care less that he wasn't a wall of muscle like some of the other Assassins; that wasn't what drew her to him.

"Here," she tossed pants and shirt across the room. "You left these here last time."

Desmond grinned sheepishly while tugging the light grey pants up and pulling the drab white shirt overhead. He slipped between the crisp pale sheets, conforming to the smaller frame settled beneath. Alex felt his lanky arms latch around her waist, keeping a secure hold. Sleep would evade them both until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

No one spoke during the 10 hour flight to Arkhangelsk.

Alex and Desmond refused to grant William so much a look. Her attention was focused on the window, watching cloud and sky dancing together upon the kiss of the sun; innocent and beautiful in the same breath but deceptive in another. The drums of war steadily beating in the guise of the engines of the plane, ferrying soldiers into war.

William lifted his head from the iPad perched in his hands, observing his son and partner. He knew they had grown closer, strengthening their bond. But his son had to get it through his thick skull this war held everything at stake! The Templars held bottomless coffers of cash, resources, and personnel. The Order was literally scraping the bottom of the barrel in those areas. Alex was a highly valuable member; greater than she could even fathom. But at that moment she wasn't exactly being receptive to his words. Then again she too needed to understand this was NOT the time to doubt this fight.

There was no time for mourning or feeling; such emotions would cloud their judgment. Clay would be missed but there was no time to stop, to mourn, to cry, to slip, or let go. Both would come to see this eventually.

Rubber screeched against tarmac announcing their arrival. It was summer which meant less clothing and higher mobility.

"Does it really get hot up here?" Shaun was whining and they weren't even off the aircraft.

"It's been known to reach the 90s from time to time. But please Shaun, don't wear shorts or you'll scare the locals with your pasty legs." Rebecca snickered because the Brit had set himself up for that.

"Shut it you tart," he fired back.

"Ouch," she feigned insult and jutted her bottom lip. "I'm insulted."

Alex grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment, taking aim at the back of Shaun's head.

"OW!" He cried out at the sharp thud.

"Sorry." Shaun glared as the American sauntered by, showing off the tiny smirk. "Your big head was in the way."

The Brit continued to rub the back of his head, smarting over this display of immaturity. It was no wonder she and Desmond got along so well.

"You ready for this?" Desmond cornered Alex once they reached the safe house. He watched her bite down on her bottom lip before nodding her head. Her gaze was distant and detached.

"Have to be," she sighed and slung the bag across her shoulders. "We're the first line and we can't let them keep that Piece of Eden."

"Do you think he'll be there?"

"Don't think so, know so. Cross knows I want him dead and he won't pass the chance to finish what he started in Quebec."

By now the summer sun was still overhead which was a disadvantage for them. Already Alex could hear Shaun bitching about the sun being out. Sometimes she mused if Shaun really wasn't a woman.

* * *

The van stopped several blocks from the building, depositing Alex and Desmond in the bushes.

_"Can you two hear me?"_

"Read you loud and clear Rebecca." Desmond answered back.

_"Okay now this building and the buildings north of here should provide you enough cover to get to Abstergo's facility. You two can use the rooftops and access the ventilation system."_

Desmond looked to Alex who was surveying the best way to get to the top. He was about to question her but stopped his tongue. The front door was covered with a guard or doorman. Using his Eagle Vision, Desmond discovered the red aura highlighting the man's stocky frame.

_Definitely NOT going in that way!_

His eyes scoured the side of the building and landed on the rusting fire escape and beams.

"We found our way in," Alex muttered.

"Ladies first," Desmond extended his arms to his right with a slight bow.

"Gee thanks," she sarcastically groaned. "Give me a boost."

Desmond linked his fingers into a cuff then with his partner in position, launched her up and towards the bottom beam. His eyes followed every swing of leg torso and arm, comparing the coordinated dance to a gymnast's routine. Then again Alex spent hours practicing the very moves that got her on the beam then to the second one five feet diagonal. He could feel the muscle memory of Ezio as he leapt onto the beam and mimicked the Italian Assassin's movements. Fortunately there were no canals beneath him like Venice. Alex reached the bottom rung of the fire escape with Desmond right behind her. The clatter of her hands on narrow rods worried the younger Miles but no one was around to notice the Americans scaling the building.

She was flat on the ledge of the first building with binoculars out and plastered to her face when Desmond appeared by her side.

"Next building over is our target. I count no guards; arrogant bastards."

Lexi remained crouched but turned to Desmond with a smile.

"Boys first."

Desmond snorted softly but took lead. A good running start and his feet carried him through the air, crunching gravel and loose pitch upon landing. A quiet grunt completed the jump with a second thud just feet behind his landing. Alex was coming out of the tuck roll and brushing off the specks of dirt and rock.

"Aim for the top unit," she passed the collapsible crossbow over. Desmond open and locked the joints, placing the bolt then taking aim. Alex trailed the unraveling zip line until both heard the faint puncture of steel.

"Next stop, Abstergo…..Again," Desmond heavily sighed.

"This time you'll be returning the favor," Alex gripped his shoulder. "Come on."

_"You two are on the right floor. Just go down three more doors and it's the last one on the right."_

Rebecca's voice guided them towards the vault room.

_"They don't have any alarms but there is a punch code for the vault."_

"And there's a punch code here," Desmond took a deep breath and turned on his Eagle Vision. Alex always loved when his eyes flashed that seductive golden amber. It was hot on him.

The light switched from red to green with a preceding click of the lock. With his extra perception, Desmond did a search of the room, finding no concealed trap or trick.

"Alright," he pushed the door open wider.

She went in first, using the flashlight instead of the office light.

"Go for it," she whispered after locating the keypad.

Desmond started for it, letting his sight highlight the four digits stained with fingerprints. His heart was sprinting pumping blood into his fingertips. Alex maintained watch, preventing any Abstergo agents from surprising them.

"Got it," he stood back taking the door handle in his hands. Alex shined her light into the chamber and felt her heart stop.

"No," she shook her head. "No, that can't be!"

"Well well well," the craggy voice chilled both their bodies. "Look what we have here."

Cross stood in the doorway with several Abstergo agents. Each had a semi automatic weapon pointed at their skull or chest.

"Did you really think we didn't know you wouldn't be coming?" The Master Templar took a few more steps closer. "Let's not draw this out. Neither one of you have nowhere to go. You're outnumbered and probably using that pathetic little knife."

"Desmond get behind me," Alex muttered low enough for him to hear. He obeyed and slipped behind her.

"Now isn't this touching? Letting a woman fight for you Desmond?" Cross cruelly taunted the younger Miles then jerked his head at them. "Kill them."

The guards opened fire before the last syllable passed his lips. The hail of hollow points cut through the air but deflected from their targets.

"What the-" Cross could only watch as an invisible shield protected the Assassins. The team scattered, avoiding the ricocheting projectiles. Some tore into walls as others tore into furnishings or shattered the windows.

"You really didn't think we didn't come prepared now did you?" Desmond threw his words back. Alex kept the Shard hidden in her curled fingers away from Templar eyes.

* * *

"DAMN IT GET THEM OUT OF THERE!"

William was screaming at the top of his lungs. Harlan was frantically calling the reinforcements to get Desmond and Alex out. The goddamn Templars had laid a trap! Why didn't they foresee it?!

"Alpha team go go!"

Rebecca and Shaun continued working on an emergency exit. They could hear the sounds of gunfire and men screaming in agony through their earpieces. They refused to let their minds wander into that dark zone and focused on getting their friends out.

* * *

"Awwww, it sounds like Daddy's sending in the grownups."

Desmond wanted to rip the blonde apart but the Beretta in his right hand discouraged the desire.

_"This is Bravo Team; threats have been neutralized."_

"So much for the rescue party," Cross curled his lips upright into a sinister smile. "Guess it's just us now."

Alex snatched the gun hidden in her pants as Desmond flicked the hidden blade. They weren't going down without a fight; preferably taking Cross with them.

"One gun and a little pathetic knife- Game over."

"I don't think so," Alex held the gun level to Cross and pulled the trigger. Cross anticipated her action and flung his body to the floor. The bullet struck the unfortunate agent to his right with a trickle of blood that originated between his eyes.

"Run!"

Desmond and Alex charged the door and into the blinding light of the corridor.

_"Guys take the second door on the left! Those are the stairs that will get you to the roof!"_

Cross snarled and started for the pair, knowing exactly where they were going.

"Block the exits!"

The masked men scrambled to obey him with one radioing others to position themselves on the roof and at all exits. They weren't going anywhere!

Alex and Desmond spotted the window several yards ahead and hastened their speed. Muscles ached and screamed for oxygen as lungs burned with the hunger for calm. Salvation was so close, so so close now. Both hoped there would be something soft under the window as they prepared to break free.

"Ngh," Desmond halted and spun around to see his partner crumple to the ground. Wait, the Shard was supposed to protect her! But it was missing from her left finger!

"NO," he dropped to the ground, picking her slender form up. The olive green was quickly turning tainted with dark crimson as the bullet had embedded in layers of muscle and tendon.

"The Shard, it's gone. It fell off my finger!"

"That's not important right now! We need to get you outta here now!"

"I'm keeping you back."

"I AM NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!" Desmond refused to listen.

"Fine then get to the window," his partner snarled and hissed at the short jerky movements. She could feel the bullet tearing deeper into her shoulder. Thankfully her feet were able to assist in carrying her.

"Where's your little rock now?" Cross calmly stepped out from behind one of the doors with gun trained at Desmond's head. A look of contemplation crossed the dark eyes before his wrist changed direction and finger pulled the trigger. The pop masked the gasp of pain but Desmond felt his partner going limp in his hold. In the center of her abdomen, blood flowed from the spring of warm iron and copper, spreading out in random directions.

"Alex," Desmond laid her down. His fingers slick with her blood which rapidly dried and painted his fingers with pale red but he didn't care.

"Leave….me…." she attempted to speak but blood choked her throat. Jesus she was losing blood and fast! Her skin grew sickly pale and light was slowly fading from her eyes.

"I'm not abandoning you."

"This is disgustingly sweet and nauseating," Cross cocked the gun with the muzzle pressed to the back of Desmond's head.

Before he could finish what he started, the building violently rocked and shook throwing Cross against the wall. Smoke billowed from the stairwells flooding the hall with thick choking curtains of black. Glass shattered behind him but he couldn't see who or what caused it. Confusion filled the air as agents battled to get the fires under control and staff fled the building in panic. He couldn't spot Cross as the plumes clouded his sight. Suddenly, strong arms and hands curled around and under Desmond's arm pits, dragging him from Alex. All around them bits of concrete, sheet rock, steel, glass, and other materials rained down around them. A few smaller pieces struck the young Assassin but his hoodie protected his arms and torso though a fragment of concrete the size of a baseball struck him across the crown of his head, ripping a gash across the scalp.

"NO!" He shrieked and screamed kicking at whomever it was that pried him away. Adrenaline silenced the throbbing ache pulsing at the top of his head. At that point he could've been beamed with a baseball bat and not even flinch. He couldn't see Alex any longer as he was pulled through the continued darkness and closer to the brisk warm air. His vision was going blurry thanks to the inhalation of smoke and laceration across his head.

"The building is going to go!"

"Alex!" Desmond fought harder and angrier but he was simply wearing his body and mind down. The sharp prick of a needle invaded his nerves which preceded a hurried heaviness that overwhelmed every cell in his body. Desmond swung a fist but it was futile in effort and strength. His eyes drooped, losing the struggle to stay open. His final thought before succumbing to the will of the drug was the petite brunette with sharp icy rings.

The Templar stronghold gave way to the weakened foundation, collapsing in a hellish rage of fire, smoke, and debris.


	2. Arc I: Odessa Chap I: Struggles

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone in the AC verse…Wish I did…

* * *

**Two years later**

Daniel wasn't a heavy sleeper.

Years of feeling as if there was a snake coiled deep inside of him waiting to get out had taken its toll on his mind and body. It didn't help he had punished every cell with any drug and liquor he could get his hands on. The visions had not ceased, they continued to haunt him, pervading his mind with the painful images of his heritage. Of course slaying the Mentor in Dubai only compounded the toll.

But they had shifted into tolerable episodes over the last few years thanks to the constant regiment of medication and regular visits to Dr. Sung. His life was taking on new meaning however now that Subject 17 remained at large along with the Piece of Eden to which Abstergo heavily leaned back on their top operative to hunt the rogue down.

Then two years ago the fucked up path that so far is his life took an interesting turn.

_It appears she will pull through. _

_ Will she remember anything?_

_ No_

Now he was being greeted with an empty side of the bed. His open palm slapped the mattress before sitting upright and tossing the comforter aside.

_Not this shit again!_

His inner voice snarled at this latest incident. Daniel need not guess where she had gone.

"You really need to pick a better place."

The seated figure on the ledge didn't move as he sat alongside her.

"Sorry if my choice in perches inconveniences you Princess. I couldn't sleep."

Her knees were hugged tightly against her chest with arms comfortably secured around them. The night was a little too warm but Daniel ignored it. Off in the distance a narrow finger of lightning fanned across the Roman sky. Thunder rumbled with the ferocity of a landslide.

"Besides it's peaceful out here. I feel…..free in a way." Her shoulders shrugged at the final syllable but the hints of melancholy didn't go unnoticed.

Daniel snorted at her sentiment but wouldn't admit it was tranquil out on the roof. Perhaps it was the company but he wasn't exactly the touchy feely kind of man who would willingly sit and listen to someone moan and piss. After Kelly died he had fallen apart inside and once he was out and on meds he dedicated his life to Abstergo and the Templars, training recruits and hunting Assassins like the filthy dogs they were. Relationships had consisted of drunken one night stands that were propositioned in seedy bars located in Rome's underbelly; if he didn't get booze tossed in his face or laughed at. But those pathetic ventures ceased two years before.

"And I know you are not the let's get in touch with our feelings kind of guy so I won't divulge. I could get more out of a rock."

Daniel fished around his pockets until his fingers closed around the remains of the pack of cigarettes in his possession. He took one to his lips and offered the last one to her. She was reluctant initially but plucked the cancer stick from her partner's offering fingers and snatched the lighter.

"You're a bad influence Daniel," she muttered while balancing the cigarette between her lips.

"You're now noticing Skye?" An eyebrow elevated with slight amusement.

"Apparently the sarcasm switch is all the way on," she took a drag. "Then again I shouldn't expect any less out of you. You could've stayed inside."

"Nah," he shook his head. "I couldn't sleep."

"I still can't remember a lot. Dr. Sung said I could relapse if I try pushing myself too much or hard. She said it was best if I let things return to me; whatever that's supposed to mean."

Daniel was silent. The last thing he or any Templar wanted was for Skylar to remember. Everything they worked for over the last two years would fall apart. But Warren reassured him repeatedly that wouldn't happen.

"_What if she remembers Warren? Then what?"_

_ "She won't Daniel. Remember how we were able to create the Animus based on a replicated Piece of Eden?"_

_ "Yeah…." He was uncertain of where the conversation was going but played along._

_ "Same idea; a chip was implanted at the base of her skull which keeps any unwelcome memories neatly locked away never to see the light of day." _

_ Vidic cast an arrogant grin as he recalled the success with the blonde. In that instance it was programmed for him to execute the Mentor when opportunity arose. But with their newest member, it was to make her forget among other commands._

_ "How can you be so sure it won't fail?" _

_ "It's under continuous monitoring Daniel. Dr. Sung is lead in this project. If anything is triggered the chip works as a switch, turning off what we don't want lit up. Remember when she came to us? Her body had suffered serious trauma. We need to do this in steps." _

His fingers slid down the back of her neck, lazily playing with the faint raised sliver of tissue. Skylar continued smoking, letting the attentive pressure trace the mark. The slow outlining of his fingertips harbored a peculiar sensation but nothing ominous. Daniel was the only person who could get away with that. He and the others had lied about its origins when questioned, saying she had gotten injured by one of the recruits during a training session gone awry.

He didn't have to be told of the scar that ran diagonal on her chest.

"_What happened here?"_

_ Daniel spied what her finger was running along. She was standing in front of the mirror with her mouth jutted into a pout as her eyes strained with the attempt to recall where it had come from. Sadly that fragment of thought didn't obey, continuing to keep her guessing. Daniel got up from chair he was reclining in and came alongside her. His larger rougher hand caught the slim finger and replaced it with his own. Such beautiful skin disfigured was tragic indeed. When his eyes had landed on that hideous mark, Daniel had felt a sense of pride but a stab of disgust quickly severed that feeling. But he didn't know then they would be here like this. _

_ "The Assassins nearly killed you in Brazil, one by the name of Desmond Miles. You had something he wanted and he almost stabbed you in the heart with his hidden blade." _

_ "He did this to me. But what did he want and why did he do this!?" She spun around with eyes flashing angrily with icy gold. He envied her for possessing the trait and found the look hot; especially with the raven locks that cascaded around her shoulders. But that very gift had been beneficial to Abstergo. _

_ "I was there but the bastard got away. He wanted one of the artifacts, a Piece of Eden."_

_ "Remind me to return the favor."_

_ "You'll get your chance. I can promise you that."_

"I guess we should get back inside before it pours down on us." Skylar flicked the butt over the ledge and purged her lungs of smoke. Daniel felt the first fat drops splatter across his cheeks and bridge of his nose and jogged to catch up.

Skylar stretched out beneath the sheets, staring straight at the ceiling. Lightning would streak through the blinds every so often, casting random shadows across the opposite wall. She couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong with her. It had been TWO years! Two painful years and Skylar was nowhere closer to recovering what had been lost. Would she remember? Would or could she remember ANYTHING?! Skylar felt helpless lost in the haze but it didn't matter what direction she attempted because it ended at the same dead end.

Daniel was watching from the corner of his eye. Clearly she was waging war with herself and losing. It was in Abstergo's favor and best interest for Skylar to lose this battle.

_"Do what is necessary Daniel; after all it was you she saw after waking up and spoke YOUR name."_

The blonde had kept himself at a distance, refusing to allow a single emotion to surface. Emotions were weak and distracting, allowing the enemy to exploit it in battle. Of course he had loved Kelly but that was in the past and the past was dead. To invoke her name conjured the agonizing trauma of watching her body being carried away on the gurney as he was led away in cuffs in an orgy of lights sirens and uniforms. Neighbors sadly shook their heads while some cast sympathetic stares. The trial had been brief as he had been committed to a psychiatric ward with an added slap of court ordered medication and seeing an idiot shrink that had NO idea what he was really dealing with. He had allowed himself to open up, albeit slowly, to Hannah. Hannah, the same Assassin who championed him despite objections from Paul Bellamy. Hannah, who stayed behind when the Great Purge began, meeting her end with his hidden blade. Things could've worked out differently he supposed but…

"That's it," the shift in the mattress and rustling of blankets snapped him back while Skylar sat up. "I can't lay here! I'm going to go train."

Before her body lifted from the bed, Daniel's hand shot out, grappling her wrist. His calloused fingers closed tightly around the narrow strip of skin bone and muscle.

"You're not going anywhere," he leaned over wrapping an arm around her waist drawing their bodies together. His breath coated the bare shoulder and neck with steamy puffs that sent shivers down her spine and created knots of anticipation in her stomach. Skylar arched her back in an attempt to escape but Daniel went for her neck, knowing the spot just behind her ear would destroy any resistance. Her chest heaved hard jutting the perfect mounds against the taut tank just begging to be touched. Daniel continued nipping and sucking the soft warmth, moaning slightly as his hands gathered the hem of the obstructive garment. He felt her arms rising up letting him slip the top off and fling it away.

Her back revealed its faint trails, scars from battles past. Daniel couldn't but help to lean in, shamelessly massaging her supple breasts as his tongue swirled around the outer shell of her ear. She shuddered against him moaning softly in response. Daniel grinned at her reaction, reveling in the way she surrendered to him so easily. It wasn't always this simple.

Skylar shifted her body until she was on her back, pulling the blonde on top. Her hands jerked hard on the white shirt demanding nothing between them.

"Well, someone's wanting it," he wiggled out of the worn layer of cotton hearing her hiss at the chilled rings of gold brushing across her nipples. Skylar couldn't recall a time when she thought nipple rings were a turn on but the tiny hoops latched into his dusky buds were simply arousing. Daniel groaned into her mouth at the teasing pressure against his chest, finding his hips grinding hard against hers. The thin layers between them heated up as the delicious rutting continued teetering on painful as skin rubbed against clothing.

Skylar caught his mouth with hers, sucking hard on his bottom lip for a moment before consuming the rest. Her hands slipped down his spine, lightly raking the planes on either side with her nails. Her lover growled but not out of pain at the burning cutting down his skin. He bucked his hips harder to hers earning a sharp smack on his ass for the effort.

"These have to go," her voice was saturated with lust and arousal which didn't go unnoticed by the rigid prick that twitched between her legs. Daniel eagerly helped, tugging the dark blue shorts over his hips until they came to rest around his knees.

"Skye," her name slipped between his lips in a heated whisper. The soft warmth of her hand closed around his weeping erection and slowly stroked up then down. Her palm and fingers became slick with the beaded offerings of precome creating a heavenly friction against him. Her thumb swept over the throbbing vein before dancing around the slit and circling around the slickening tip.

"FUCK!"

She grinned with her teeth biting down across her bottom lip in a mischievous display. He thrust his hips hard, feeling her hand gliding across him with each push, spreading the dribbles over the solid member. If that skilled hand continued the deliberate pulsing against his cock he wasn't going to last!

Gathering his will, Daniel fisted the top of her pants and tore them down and over her hips, thighs and knees. She kicked them the rest of the way down liberating her body for him. He sized her up and licked his lips before casting a devious grin. Skylar felt his hands gliding down until they covered the burning flesh. Daniel nudged her legs apart, licking his lips as she silently obeyed. Skylar watched with partially lidded eyes as his mouth tenderly teased her aroused nipple. One hand massaged the supple mound as the other manipulated the swollen bud protruding from the smooth inviting folds.

"Daniel…." The way his name rolled off her tongue made his cock twitch harder. He increased her pleasure by slipping three fingers into the tight entrance. The hot cavern of her body clamped around the thick digits, coating them with the slick essence. He knew she could take it and snapped his wrist with firm hard flicks, striking that spot with the tip of his middle finger.

Skylar arched her back and fisted the wild blonde locks, digging in his scalp with every jab. She felt it building in her lower abdomen, gathering like a summer storm. Just a few more strikes…..

As suddenly as the pressure invaded it was gone. Her eyes flashed open with confusion and frustration, earning a light sadistic smile from her lover.

Daniel withdrew pulling her off the mattress and onto his lap, impaling her with his rigid prick. Neither one moved for a moment as she felt her body accommodating no welcoming him. He watched with hungry eyes as her hips rolled up and along, grinding his cock harder into the burning velvet.

"Amazing," he groaned with his mouth brushing across her breasts. Daniel couldn't but help to have allowed the lust and need evolve into an addiction. "Harder….."

Skylar quickened her pace, grinding harder against him. The room echoed with the steady rhythm of skin slapping skin. She felt the thick head of his cock stimulating her, sending the familiar tightening through her lower body. This time she wasn't going to be denied. He hissed at the sharp pain of her nails digging into the tops of shoulders earning a smile from her.

"Mmm, that's it….." Daniel carried on, keeping his mouth against her skin. "I love it when you're rough."

Craving more of it, Daniel gripped the smaller globes of her ass, lifting her higher before drawing her down on top of him.

"Daniel….I-I…."

Her hips began to thrust and jerk erratically; his cock and thighs slick with the essence spilling from her body as the fluttering contractions rocked from head to toe. Skylar moaned and went faster, almost out of desperation as she continued riding out the powerful orgasm. Tears rolled over her cheeks and chin, drawing out a deep victorious grin across Daniel's mouth. He reveled in the beautiful sight of the younger Templar writhing on top of him, calling out his name like a sacred prayer.

The hurried snaps began to calm as her trembling body began its descent. Daniel found his body meeting hers pulling them both down into the mattress then in a strong pivot of their bodies rolled them over with him on top. His body was coiling like a snake, tightening at the base of his cock and lower body. He felt the slender hands running through his hair bringing him down to the full pouty lips that waited. Skylar was slow and deep in the kiss, running her tongue over his not in a battle of dominance but need. Daniel didn't object and sunk into her embrace, savoring the taste of her lips upon his tongue. He quietly sighed, letting her take the lead.

The sudden jolt jerked his entire body, sending charges through nerve and vein alike.

"Skye," he panted along her lips as his body shuddered, relenting to his own release. His hips were frantic in movement, like a teen who was getting laid for the first time. It was such a feeling, such euphoria saturating ever part him right to the bone! It was a sensation that he would never grow indifferent or tired of. He could feel his arms fastening around her, entangling their bodies like two serpents as her legs fiercely locked around his waist. Skylar felt the thick waves cresting inside, gasping at the welcomed invasion. Her back bowed up, pushing her body tighter to his, burying him deeper inside. Daniel's body calmed but continued shaking.

"Beautiful," his voice crackled. Daniel could feel his heart hammering against his ribs, rattling the bony bars with each collision. Both were covered in sweat and the room carried the scent of sex, sweat, and semen. Skylar simply shut her eyes and mindlessly ran her fingers along the ripples and valleys of muscle, letting them waver in reaction to her touch. His body wasn't large or built like some of the Abstergo personnel but Skylar didn't care. As far as she was concerned her partner was ideal in body. The sharp ravines of muscle and skin deepened in response to her touch, contracting then relaxing.

"I'm going to take a shower; you interested?"

Amber flecks sparkled in the lightning. How could Daniel turn that down? Images of her naked body beneath the steamy jets were going straight to his cock.

"Why do ask me that?" He rested his chin atop his fingers.

"Because I can." She purred in his ear. Daniel couldn't but help to smile at this. "Because you can't say no to me."

She was right. Cross never could say no; not to her.

"Come on," her hands firmly tugged on his, bringing him to his feet before leading the way towards the beckoning shower.

* * *

"How's he doing?"

William paced impatiently across the main room. Desmond was locked up in his room, refusing to see anyone. He had not touched his food or come out for training.

"Considering what today is I think fine wouldn't be the wisest answer." Rebecca rubbed her eyes, fatigued over the last 24 hours. Another group had to go dark because of a possible mole. This time the group was Johannesburg.

"When is he going to understand? She's gone Rebecca." His tone was cold, void of emotion.

"Gee Bill can you be any more sensitive? Desmond took it hard after Alex died. She was his partner after all. I mean you don't work with someone for almost two years and not get close to them."

"I'm well aware of that Rebecca but Desmond's behavior is unhealthy! He's clinging to the past while our very futures are in jeopardy! He needs to snap out of it!"

"You don't understand!"

Rebecca and William snapped their heads in tandem to see Desmond hovering in the door way. His clothing was wrinkled and soiled as they hung on his brooding shoulders. His eyes were hollow and skin pale. The once youthful rings bordered by aging crescents of black and purple.

"All you care about is the fucking Templars and Order! Have you once stopped and thought about anything else?! Hell did you ever give a damn about me?!"

"This is not the time for some goddamn pity party Desmond!"

"No because Alex is just collateral damage! Just like Clay! Just like me!"

"Now you listen to me," William growled and angrily approached his son. "We need to continue moving! We have to stop them! Alex would want us-"

"You have no idea what she would've wanted!" Desmond spat out. "You should've left me there! But no she had to die ALONE!"

"Have you lost your mind Desmond?! Are you listening to yourself?!"

"Do you hear yourself talk?! Two years you never ONCE showed any bit of giving a shit about losing her! You just tossed her memory aside like a piece of trash! You expect us to carry on like good little soldiers; obeying orders without question! That's what got her killed! Listening to YOU!"

"That is enough! I will not stand here and listen to your immature spouting!"

"Fine because I won't stand here and listen to your bullshit! I won't listen to you speak less of Alex!"

Desmond stormed off, letting the hallway echo with the thunder of his anguished stomping. His fit was complimented with the slamming of his door. His dad didn't care! He would give his life to the Order before laying down on a blade for his own son!

He collapsed on the bed face first, feeling the remaining energy escaping his debilitated form. His chest constricted as his breathing escalated to short shallow hyperventilating. His tears were absorbed by the scratchy blanket grating his face but Desmond didn't notice nor care.

"Hey Des you okay?"

Rebecca poked her head just inside the door. Desmond remained silent but the muffled sobs couldn't be suppressed by the thin cotton barrier. He didn't hear the door clicking shut accompanied by the even footfalls across the creaky boards. The shifting mattress made him look up with blurry eyes, seeing the friendly but sympathetic face above him.

"He could care less Rebecca."

"I know your dad could've been more sympathetic or at least acknowledge you're hurting."

"That's asking for a lot where he's concerned. Did he even pay respects to Lucy? Or did he spit on her grave because she turned Templar?!"

Rebecca knew he continued to blame himself for Lucy's death in Rome. At first she and Shaun were stunned and even angered at shocking action. Why?! Lucy was on their side!

_"Is it true Bill? Did Lucy betray us?" _

_ "I'm afraid so Rebecca. Cutting her off from the Order like I had produced unforeseen consequences. Warren figured out she was our mole and manipulated her, used her to get to us."_

_ "But why!?"_

_ "I suspect it was her isolation from us all those years. Perhaps she was alone and felt abandoned by us."_

Hearing the de facto Mentor confirming Desmond's claim destroyed the image of the former Assassin. Lucy had deceived them all; convincing them she was on their side the entire time she was working with Abstergo. It was no wonder Alex didn't snap, especially after Clay had died under her supposed care.

"We were all shocked by Lucy's actions Des."

"I miss her." Desmond blurted out. "She refused to give up on me when I wanted to quit."

"I know you miss her," Rebecca ran a hand soothingly across her friend's back. "We all do; even Shaun. He's not as snarky; not like before. He won't admit but he does."

"Why didn't I just hold on?"

The fresh tears were stinging the corners of his eyes, deepening the wound in his soul. While Rebecca had shed her tears of mourning, her pain lingered though the young Assassin continued coping in more productive ways. Working on Baby and reviewing the memories of Desmond's ancestors numbed but never really silenced it. It was laudanum for the mind; temporarily distracting the body and brain from the source of its affliction but refusing to grant true release.

"Des you gotta quit blaming yourself."

"No you don't understand! I had her and we were right there! We both could've made it!"

Rebecca wasn't sure what she could say to counter that. She had not been there where the building collapsed though the screaming and gunfire had been plenty in igniting her imagination.

"Look I need to be alone. I'm sorry Rebecca-" The abruptness of her hand cut Desmond off before he could finish.

"I can't leave you like this Des. You shouldn't be alone."

Rebecca decided she was going to stay until Desmond fell asleep. He could complain and protest as much as he wanted but Rebecca was NOT leaving him by himself. Desmond needed a friend despite the angry façade he was putting on.

It felt strange without her there. Two years had taken on the sensation of decades; time seemed to be dragging its feet, refusing to move with the fluid grace before the mission. The quick wit of her jabs against Shaun never failed to bring smiles to their faces; well except for William who was in a constant dour state.

Sighing sadly, Rebecca took on the task of stretching the now sleeping assassin on the mattress. Her fingers affectionately ruffled the partially disheveled locks of chocolate before grappling his ankles.

* * *

"Ah Skylar please do come in."

Rikkin was residing comfortably behind his desk when their newest recruit slowly waltzed in his office. Skylar couldn't dismiss the sinking feeling collecting her stomach the second her foot crossed the threshold.

"Please have a seat. Tell me how have you been feeling?"

The masculine hand gestured to the vacant chair positioned across from him. Skylar eased into the seat, keeping an even gaze with his steely one. His broad shoulders pressed the back of the expensive designer chair which was sign the CEO was at ease. The last time Skylar had come face to face with Rikkin he had been demanding answers about a failed mission into South Africa.

"I've been fine thank you."

"I've been reviewing your progress and I must say I'm highly impressed. Each marker in your road to recovery exceeded expectations."

The immaculate rows of pearl caused for Skylar to think of a predator about to close in on its prey.

"If it's so great like you say it is then why can't I remember anything before the blast?"

"Now Skylar we have discussed this repeatedly," Rikkin sighed with mild irritation. "Your mind has to heal on its own. Dr. Sung has explained this to you on countless occasions. Besides your body remembers *ahem* everything."

Skylar felt her skin tingle then burn as the flush tinge crept up her neck and rippled across her cheeks.

"Yeah," she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. She knew Daniel didn't let anything slip as he wasn't one to display personal matters; it was probably one of the staff that may have wandered by the apartment door. Fucking gossip queens didn't know when to keep their damn traps shut.

"Look I am not one to pry into your private business though it seems some view otherwise. But anyways we are here to discuss the next mission."

"Yes of course," she could feel the stinging subside now that the conversation was shifting directions.

"Surveillance has indicated a large release of energy located around Odessa, Ukraine."

"Is it another Apple?"

Rikkin could see the interest lining her eyes. The amber specks illuminated at the mention of an artifact.

"I do not know my dear that is why you and Daniel shall locate and procure it before the Assassins can."

"Of course," she nodded in agreement. "But why is Daniel not here then? If he is going he should be here."

Rikkin held up a hand effectively killing any further questions resting on the tip of her tongue.

"Daniel is well aware of the mission. He has been summoned to prepare the others that will be accompanying you."

"Oh," she slumped in the seat. It wasn't that Skylar liked having the extra bodies it was well she operated at a higher efficiency when it was just her and Daniel. The lower ranking agents had a bad habit of getting gutted or blown apart.

"The additional assistance is necessary Skylar as it would appear our enemies have discovered this as well and will be en route."

"Fucking great," she muttered. Rikkin simply chuckled at her disdain.

"Now my dear there is a bright side to this." He clicked on the mouse calling up the audio file received hours before.

_"William? William it's Harlan. I don't have much time but they found another one."_

_ "Where?!"_

_ "Somewhere in Odessa in the Ukraine; the nearest Order isn't but three days out."_

_ "Damn it! Fine we'll go in and secure it. Do they know what it is?"_

_ "No, no not yet."_

_ "I'll get the next flight out."_

Rikkin tented his fingers together, observing the silent cold rage burning inside of her.

"This is your chance my dear. The so called Mentor of the Order being delivered gift wrapped to us. I don't have to remind me what this would signify."

"No you don't. But what about _HIM_?"

"As of right now we can't say for sure. They have been more discreet in communications though their tactics aren't infallible." He added a coy smile. Skylar wasn't basking in the same confidence. Desmond Miles had eluded her twice and she was determined to NOT let the bastard go for a third. Rikkin watched the ticking in her bottom jaw from the scraping of her teeth against one another.

"Patience Skylar as you will have your day."

"So when do we leave?"

"Your flight will leave in 8 hours. You have an appointment with Dr. Sung I understand. I hope your sessions are working out."

Skylar snorted but said nothing. Rikkin knew of the sessions and what they entailed.

_"So is it true?"_

_ "The levels of DNA are astonishing!"_

_ "What does that mean for us Doctor?"_

_ "The initial results show she possesses IT."_

_ "You mean the vision?"_

_ "Precisely; though I am unsure if she holds any further abilities. We cannot push her Alan."_

_ "And I do not want to see this project falter either. She's beginning to accept what we're spoon feeding her. Daniel's making inroads with her. Alex- I mean Skylar needs to be ready for duty. She HAS to be ready."_

"I suppose I'll go pack and get ready."

"Yes of course," Rikkin waved dismissively. Skylar felt a migraine settling in as she exited the office. The joys of recovering from a head injury: Sudden headaches at the worst possible times. Hopefully they wouldn't turn into a hindrance before they left. One migraine had been so debilitating it left her bedridden for two days.

There was no fucking way the opportunity to get to Desmond Miles was going to slip between her fingers. There was no fucking way a goddamn migraine was going to stop her.

**Apologies about delay...I struggled writing this chapter **


	3. Arc I: Odessa Chap 2: Paths

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but Alex/Sky though a certain blonde Templar says otherwise….

* * *

Skylar trudged down the hall, avoiding the curious stares of the Abstergo employees. Normally she would at least acknowledge them with a brief nod or casual smile but today was different. Her eyes were averted down to the tile, watching as both boots proceeded in military style cadence.

_I wonder if I got in the Animus would it jog my memories. Dr. Sung wouldn't approve but I'm sick and tired of chasing goddamn ghosts! _

_ At least Daniel has his memories…_

_ Well most of them. _

The young Templar continued in silence, not feeling like talking to anyone this particular morning. She wondered what Dr. Sung would like to discuss during this session. It was never anything that Skylar wanted to know or have answered. It was always questions about her relationship with Daniel, how were they getting along, or if she was sleeping well or was she having more headaches.

Frustrated over her predicament, Skylar reached the heavy oak door at the end of the hallway. She briskly rapped her knuckles on the door.

_"Come in."_

Skylar took one final breath before twisting the knob and stepping in.

Dr. Sung glanced up from her work and cast a warm smile in her patient's direction.

"Skylar please do come in."

Skylar closed the door, feeling her heart begin to race though she wasn't sure why. The furious pumping of muscle and blood slammed against the bar of cartilage. Sung noticed the apprehension in her eyes and hurried to defuse her patient's growing anxiety.

"Here, sit here," she tapped the top of the exam chair with her open palm. Skylar obediently dropped in the seat, knowing the drill. She pulled the sleeve up and over her right arm, extending it for the waiting cuff. Sung's mind was in physician mode, concerned over Skylar's uneasiness.

_She needs to be cleared for duty Sung. Remember, you can be easily terminated if you fail to comply. _

"Your blood pressure is 100 over 68 which is great."

"I don't feel so great," she wearily confided before rubbing her eyes. "I didn't sleep last night. This is the fifth time in the last two weeks this has happened to me! I get testy and I snap at recruits if they make mistakes in training; mistakes that everyone makes in their first few weeks. I nearly bit one poor bastard's head off three days ago because he didn't have the safety off his weapon. God I felt like shit all day that day. I was dizzy, unfocused, and my head…..my head was throbbing like a drum. I'm glad Daniel didn't see me. He would've kicked my ass if he did."

"Are you taking your medication as I instructed?" Sung scrutinized the Templar with an admonishing look. Skylar shrank in her seat able to offer a meek head shake. Though she was a smaller woman in size and statute, Sung's hard stare would always make her feel inferior.

"There were a few times I forgot to take them. But I always have them where I remember to take them! I don't do it intentionally!" Skylar's hands flung about the air as her defense mechanism settled in.

"Skylar," Dr. Sung placed a calm hand on her shoulder. "No one's blaming you or accusing you of anything. But it's important you don't stray from the regiment."

"I'm sorry," Skylar's head dropped blocking the tears that were pricking the corners of her eyes. "I don't mean to overreact."

The slender shoulders shook hard, rippling from the subtle sobbing. Sung's lips pursed tightly, concerned over this development. Skylar was to be on that flight to the Ukraine or it was her neck.

"I'm frustrated because nothing is coming back. The door is still locked and I can't find the key."

"Sklyar," Dr. Sung took the opposite chair. "You experienced a great deal of trauma that night. We had to put you in a medical coma to allow your brain and your body to heal. I know you're angry and scared but it's a natural part of the recovery process. You're human. The memories will come back on their own but it will take time."

She waited a few moments for Skylar to calm down. As she silently and patiently sat there, Sung could hear the voices of Rikkin and Vidic haunting her mind.

"_How are we progressing Doctor?"_

_ Warren paced the doctor's office reminding her of a shark stalking its prey. She held up the first x-ray to the lighted board. Rikkin and Vidic both scrutinized the soft blue image to the left side of the board before she slipped the results of the recent MRI conducted. Two sheets of images, each one akin to slice of bread or in this case the brain blared through the light._

_ "Within the last week the swelling located here, here, and here have subsided some. But we can't take it at face value." _

_ "What about the other injuries?" Rikkin coolly demanded of her. _

_ "The bullets were extracted and destroyed per your order." The CEO nodded in approval of this. Sung then continued on._

_ However, her pelvis is crushed which punctured the spleen which and we had to remove, and conduct a complete hysterectomy. Had we not removed those organs she would've died." _

_ "I see…." Vidic muttered._

_ "Continue Doctor Sung." Rikkin intervened before Vidic could say anything further._

_ "Yes of course," she cleared her throat and turned back to the x-ray, replacing it with an image of a chest. "Several ribs were broken or cracked with one lung punctured."_

_ Both men examined the fine lines that zigzagged down several bars of bone. There was a hole in the background, fainter but clearly visible with the naked eye. She quickly exchanged the images for the final one. This one highlighted the skull. Thicker trails marred the lower jaw and across the bridge of the nose. _

_ "As you can see here, her nose is broken along with her jaw. She has internal bleeding in her abdomen as well." _

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost it like that."

Sung shook her head of the vision to see Skylar peering up with damp eyes with the whites scratched up with thin red cracks. It wasn't the first time Sung had caught this scene.

"Nobody will judge you for what is a natural response." A box of Kleenex was passed over which were happily accepted.

"Thanks," she gingerly dabbed the corners of her eyes.

"So have you experienced any other symptoms?" Skylar sniffled then dabbed her eyes before she answered. Her response was shaky at best.

"Uh I've had really bad migraines. Once I had one so bad I was seeing people and things that weren't really there. People who were taller and were dressed in different clothes but nothing I had seen in any book."

"Sometimes the brain can manifest hallucinations based on people or places that you recognize or perhaps saw somewhere. More than likely it triggered a similar event for you."

Sung frowned causing her brow to burrow with deep worry lines.

"You should've told me this when it happened Skylar."

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I just disregarded it as my mind playing tricks on me. Besides I was on a mission to Glasgow when it happened. It didn't last long. If it happens again I'll tell you. I promise." The squeaky words were more like a child's than a grown woman's.

"Alright," the older woman sighed. "But I do have some good news. Your blood results came back and everything is normal."

"That's good."

"Now I would like to do a thorough exam before you leave. It's nothing serious."

"Right," Skylar had learned to become accustomed to the poking and prodding. Dr. Sung had been honest about her injuries and what was done to save her life. When she broke it down to language she could comprehend, Skylar felt her body shudder. How had she survived the degree of trauma and damage inflicted upon her?! The revelations of her plight had only served to increase her simmering anger towards the Order.

"Just change into these and I will meet you in the next room." Skylar sighed and began peeling off her clothing behind the medical curtain. She folded each item neatly before stacking them on the chair. She refused to part with the pendant hanging from her neck. It never left her person, even when she slept.

It had been a gift from her partner.

_"How are you feeling?" Daniel hovered along the side of the bed. His sharp blue eyes focused on the bundle in the bed. Tubes pushing transparent streams of hydration nutrients and antibiotics into her veins vanished beneath crisp squares of gauze bound to skin with tape. Another round of surgery was in her immediate future; to repair the flaking layer of skin framing the strong jaw line. _

_ "Mmmm….." She groaned and blinked upward. "Like someone dropped a concrete block on me then doused me in gas and lit a match."_

_ "That great huh?" He snorted at her response. He knew to stay there, to "help" her remember or at least accept her role in Abstergo. "Here, I found this," he dangled the pendant from a sleek silver chain. Skylar's eyes narrowed in confusion at first sight. _

_ "You don't remember do you?" The grin faltered from his face. _

_ "N-n-no," she wanted to shake her head but the throbbing in her lower neck thwarted any such action._

The stunning stones of turquoise and coral that rested in the antiquated silver shined in the blinding fluorescent lighting of the office. Daniel had found it on the floor of the ambulance they spirited her away in. The chain had been broken which had been replaced with a new one. It was funny considering she had proclaimed to Daniel she could get more emotion out of a rock only to recall he was the one who had returned the priceless pendant to her. But she wouldn't tell anyone what he did. His secret was safe with her.

The harsh unrelenting exterior was the side everyone else witnessed. But not Skylar; she had the privilege of knowing a second side to him existed. It was the way they used their bodies to communicate; small but readable signals that no other could see. The fire and passion that burned in her veins had not gone unnoticed by the older Templar. It was the devilish smirk that graced his face that delivered sparks across her body when they clashed in those aggressive but well versed displays of combat. It was the intensity in his eyes whenever their naked forms were intertwined between the sheets; the cold flames that raged only in her presence.

And he had been the first one whose presence greeted her eyes and name formed across her tongue and lips.

_Daniel…_

It had been difficult in the beginning after she woke up. Skylar was in a state of perpetual panic, struggling to remember who she was. The loss of identity had consumed her mind and soul. Warren had spouted off rivers of information; information that she continued to comprehend. Dr. Sung had utilized a more personal patient approach. It was the doctor who had assisted Skylar in "recalling" her position in Abstergo and more importantly who she was.

But still, Skylar couldn't disregard the unsettling sensation that clung to her; a parasite that couldn't be expelled despite every proverbial remedy used. Perhaps it was her past waging war against the very veil that kept her in the dark; ignorant of past sins and victories. Maybe the upcoming mission would trigger something that would rip that dark curtain wide open. But if it did would she be able to comprehend it.

Straightening the gown with Velcro secure against her back, Skylar crossed the room into the adjacent exam area.

* * *

"Harlan has a fix on the Piece."

William turned to Desmond who held a vacant stare. He blinked a few times, as though his subconscious was acknowledging the elder's words.

"Desmond, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah," the younger Miles shrugged. "There's a Piece in Odessa and we have to save the day once again. I get it. The Order and the whole world come first."

William pressed his lips tightly together, knowing his anger with his son was skyrocketing. It had been increasingly difficult to keep his instabilities where Desmond was concerned under control. The moping and mood swings were grinding everyone down. But William didn't and couldn't begin to comprehend the violent storm that raged in his son's soul.

"You need to be focused son. I suspect Daniel Cross will be there seeking the Piece as well."

At mention of the former Assassin, Desmond instantly perked up. Life emerged into the formerly deadened rings as the tendons in his neck jutted out.

"If he's there I get him." His nostrils flared like an angry bull's.

"No one's going to stand in your way either," Rebecca looked up from the computer.

"Good," the younger Miles huffed hard before marching out the door. No one spoke a word for several moments; that is until Shaun piped up.

"Yes well that was…"

"Not good," Rebecca finished his sentence.

Desmond leapt up along the ledge then darted effortlessly across the narrow stretch of concrete before propelling off the edge, grasping the bottom rung of the ancient fire escape, and pulling himself up through the flaking cage that he swore was loaded with tetanus or some other unmentionable disease. An occasional groan or rattle against the chipping brick caused for pause before the Assassin continued the trek upward.

He reached the very top of the building, finding as though the entire world had been turned off. Up here he wasn't Desmond Miles, descendant of Altair and Ezio and Assassin; up here he was Desmond.

_"It's the top of the world up here."_

_ Alex gazed outward towards the twinkling squares and rectangles that outlined the skyscrapers of Boston. To their right was the Inner Harbor and beyond was the main harbor. Four centuries of history had played out here on the Massachusetts stage. Patriots and Redcoats had tumbled like chess pieces all along the shores before the act of industry had risen. Before it was the Wampanoag tribes and English settlers carving out complicated and often tightly woven relationships. _

_ Desmond turned his head slightly, attempting to capture a glimpse of the serene expression gracing his partner's face. A faint curve of the lips played upon the fading daylight, erasing the hardships of the last few months. This was the first time she had been able to leave the safehouse since nearly being killed in Quebec. _

_ "No, it's more than that," she shut her eyes embracing the warmth before it eluded them. "It's heaven."_

_ "So uh how are you feeling?" _

_ Alex turned her attention to Desmond who was rubbing his neck in an awkward manner. He was uneasy and anxious. Something was eating him. _

_ "Better now that I can leave the Warden."_

_ "You mean my dad."_

_ "Who else would I be referring to? Shaun just bitched and moaned whenever I tried to get up. He gripes worse than any female I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."_

_ He simply chuckled at her colorful observation. Shaun did do a lot of griping and whining. _

_ "You know this is the first time I have been able to be outside since Quebec? Sure Rebecca opened the windows for me but it couldn't replace the real thing."_

_ The smile faded as the shine in her eyes faded. Desmond watched them track down to sharp white corner poking out from the top of her shirt. _

_ "They told me that the cut was about an inch from my heart. Some of my ribs are cracked and I can feel them pinching me." _

_ Her hand came to rest over the oozing wound; her face contorted in pain as her chest rose up then slowly fell. _

_ "It hurts to breathe."_

_ "Bastard," Desmond cursed Cross for this. For two weeks he had stayed by her bedside; the loyal partner he was. The first week had ranked high on the list of worst weeks of his life. It had been touch and go for her; her blood pressure having dropped dangerously low only to shoot back up in the span of 24 hours. Her skin had been robbed of its essence; a sickening pale hue that aged the woman in the bed. _

_ "I never did thank you," she forced her head up peering into the sweet chocolate rings that were growing confused. _

_ "For what?" _

_ Alex didn't respond with words but with the action of her hands collecting his. She absently traced her fingers over the calloused but skilled fingers, having seen these very hands deliver swift death to many Templar agents. _

_ "You, you saved my life that night."_

_ "Alex," he scooted closer along the concrete surface. "You don't have to thank me for something I would do again and again."_

_ "You stayed there the entire time, refusing to leave. I'm surprised your dad didn't drag you away kicking and screaming. I know how he's always screaming at you about training and living up to your responsibilities."_

_ "Training could wait and besides-"_

_ "Des, your hands are shaking." She lifted away at the first tremble. "Hey what's wrong?" He darted his stare to the waters of the Inner Harbor. "Desmond look at me."_

_ The gentle sliding of her fingers broke his attempt to keep her from seeing, knowing. His head rolled to the will of the warm tender touch until he was looking down into glacial rings. _

_ "What's wrong?" _

_ His heart quickened which flooded the rivers of blue with a deluge of adrenaline. He tongue faltered, going dead in his mouth. He wanted to tell her. He NEEDED to tell her. _

_ "Did something happen when I was recovering?" _

_ The lump swelled in his throat. _

_ "Did your dad do something? Did you do something? Damn it Des talk to me."_

_ Those full lips molded into a small pout. The light brushing of her fingers fanned across his cheek and neck kissing his skin with a light blush along the trail her fingers created. _

_ "You're scaring me Des," his silence was boring into her, creating a thick uneasy sensation that coiled in her stomach. A tear gathered at the corner of her eye, catching the fading rays. _

_ "Hey," he finally spoke up thanks to the gathering liquid diamond. "Nothing happened to anyone."_

_ "Then why won't you talk to me? Did I do something?"_

_ Desmond softly shook his head and collected her face within his hands. _

_ "You haven't done anything." _

_ "Then why are you acting so strange?"_

_ He took a deep breath, hoping to calm and level his nerves. But his hopes faded as his heart was sprinting. _

_ "Des-" She was abruptly silenced with the firm but tender pressure of his lips to hers. Neither one moved, trapped in the moment. He moved first, cautiously pushing tighter against her, hoping he wasn't wrong. Seconds passed and she had not reacted; neither good nor bad. Perhaps he had made a mistake. Maybe she didn't feel the same way. Maybe-_

_ His pathetic musings were halted with the simple carding of her fingers through his hair, bringing him even closer. His hand slowly curled around the back of her neck, circling around the tense skin. A light moan rushed his lips at the firm demanding sweeps of her tongue sweeping over his mouth. Desmond eagerly accepted this, prying his lips apart, letting the small wet muscle massage and tease his larger one. She shivered at the touch of his hands sliding up then down her sides, unintentionally gathering the white shirt between the gaps of his fingers. _

_ The fleeting brushing of his fingertips across her warm supple skin ignited charges of excitement through his entire body. His head was growing light, spinning as things intensified between them. _

_ Alex felt the harsh scraping of bone against muscle as her chest began to heave, the cracked ribs threatening to carve out more of her flesh. She squeezed her eyes tighter, hoping to shield her mind from the ever growing pain. She wanted Desmond; wanted him in every meaning of the word. Aggression blanketed her thoughts, directing her hands up and under the white hoodie and faded black shirt. The gasp of surprise was a pleasant sound, encouraging her on. The copper touched torso was hungrily explored, fingers brushing over the faint pert buds. His blood pressure shot up as his jeans turned uncomfortable. His senses were askew, set adrift in the thick sweet fog of lust. _

_ His hands dared to travel higher, pausing below her breasts. The supple swells were jutting out, practically begging to be touched. Somehow he was able to recall how to move his hands and covered the inviting mounds. _

_ Alex suddenly hissed in pain. The heel of his hand had pressed down on one of the cracked ribs. Desmond was rudely thrust back into reality. _

_ "Hey," Desmond slowly but reluctantly severed their connection leaving a trail of saliva between them but his hands returned to the sides of her face. "You're still hurt."_

_ Alex took a deep breath which turned into a hard sigh. Desmond was right. _

_ "Yeah….." she grimaced at the resurgence of her injuries. "Yeah you're right. And besides we're up on a rooftop where anyone could've had a free show."_

_ Desmond simple chuckled at her comment. _

_ "We should go back," he didn't want to but they needed to. _

_ Alex attempted to stand but clutched her side as another bout of pain ravaged her body. She doubled over but was held upright but Desmond's hands. _

_ "Come on," he offered himself up as support. _

_ "I think I'm gonna need some pain killers."_

Drawing the hood around his head, Desmond forced himself to take a step back from the edge and return to the heartbreak that was his reality.

* * *

Skylar sat on the edge of her bed, making a final check of her weapons. The sniper rifle was already neatly packed in its case, awaiting its companion to join it. The Walther PPK received its last look over before she nodded in certainty, permitting it to nestle in the rigid foam bed. The simple pleasure of letting a firearm residing in her grip was almost as euphoric as sex. The short hard rush of adrenaline that charged her veins increasing with each pull of the trigger. The pounding of her blood shutting out the rest of the world save for her and her prey. But the feelings were amplified when perched behind the M24 R. Daniel wouldn't tell her this but Skylar could tell he found the sight of a weapon in her hand rather arousing.

Oh what a rush indeed.

"Skye," Daniel strolled through the door. "We need to go." The older Templar noted she was clad in a tight black short sleeved shirt that was jacketed with a tactical vest. Her lower body covered in heavy duty cargo pants with black steel toed boots complimenting the ensemble.

"Vidic bitching already?" Sarcasm was her second language.

"No," he shook his head. "The Assassins are already in mid flight to Odessa."

"Bastards," she growled with a snap of the case. "Well then shall we go?"

The wicked smile crossed his lips; a victory this was. The hatred ingrained into her mind had drilled deeper inside; no hesitation on her part.

She slung the bag across her chest, a fresh infusion of pain killers and prescription drugs courtesy of the Abstergo medical team. Dr. Sung had cleared her to be on this mission but not without some insurance that Skylar wouldn't experience any setbacks.

The SUV sat idling in the parking bay with driver and three recruits seated in the front. The back door clicked which was quickly lifted. It was an unspoken rule that no one touched Skylar's cases unless it was Daniel. The last recruit that made that foolish error nearly lost a hand from the latter's hidden blade.

Both occupied the very back seat as the Suburban pulled from the sidewalk blending into the evening ritual known as Rush Hour. The latest model of Fiat mingled with diesel truck and foreign imports with the sleek Suburban being one of many mechanical insects marching through the urban jungle.

All Skylar could think about the entire journey to the airport was what she wanted to do to Desmond and William Miles. Perhaps something subtle: A swift blow to the jaw would suit or maybe a few belts to the ribs, cracking one or two in the process. No matter though; one way or the other she would get what she wanted.

It was understood, however, Vidic would want to "interrogate" each before turning them over to her. He was obsessed over the Pieces of Eden like a pathetic man hopelessly addicted to porn. The idea made Skylar shudder in disgust. Whatever the old man carried out in his quarters after hours could stay in his quarters for all she cared. Seriously, he always leered at the various artifacts recovered the same way an 18 year old reacted to his first Playboy.

Shaking her mind free of the perverted invasions, her attention resumed to the sharp spires and ornately decorated rooftops and towers that signified the Vatican. Such fools those bloated bastards! They were permitted to think they were in control of their own destiny! Egotistical idiots! Nothing more than puppets for unseen puppet masters.

* * *

"Alright, Harlan has the location of the artifact pinpointed to this location."

William thrust the iPad into Desmond's unsuspecting hands. The younger Miles was slow to accept the device but could see the map with a virtual tack, marking the The School of Stolyarsky as their destination.

"It's part of an exhibit in the center library, resting in an Ancient Greek carving unearthed from the area recently."

"So what is this place a private school?" His son inquired in a boring tone.

"A private school?! You really think this place is a private school?! It happens to be the premiere music school for children! It was established in 1933 by Pyotor Stolyarsky! And you have no idea who that is do you? Your lack of culture is pathetic."

"Shaun," Rebecca jumped in.

"What?! It's nothing more than observation." The Brit huffed and went rigid in his seat.

"Right," she didn't trust his "observation." Leave it to Shaun to hurl insults.

"Alright that's enough," William chided both like misbehaving children. "Once we land we'll head to the safe house and set up."

Desmond didn't hear his dad's words as they simply slipped from one ear through the other. His mind was traveling down the road called revenge. Day upon day was consumed with thinking and waiting for his opportunity to appear. The hidden blade rested flush with his forearm, patiently awaiting the chance to taste Cross's blood. Only then would he allow himself to breathe.


End file.
